Runaway
by JustAnotherWriter3
Summary: !Updated~It's the beginning of a new year, Paige is just starting to recovering from her rape and was getting back to her oldself- but everything she encounters scares her and makes her runaway.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One 

Most children from Ages five- to about eight-teen spend most of their days in this hallow building called school. You have your Geeky Kids, and then you have your Popular Jock and Cheerleader kids. Then you have your Punk and Goth kids. And of course, the 'follows', the 'shadows', the 'mini me's', and The Lonely Average students just trying to make a difference in the world; Along with the rest of Degrassi Community School Population.

It was the first day of school. Students would be forced by the law and by their parents to go to school everyday for the next nine months or so, whether you liked it or not. 

Paige Michalchuck walked her way up the great stairs of Degrassi, slowly has she looked for her best friend, Hazel Aden. Paige hasn't seen Hazel the last week of summer since Paige was sent to outer Toronto for a meeting, for abuse in general. There, she met her peers, male and female, that had been abused physically and mentally or had been sexually abused. Paige had befriended many other teenagers that whole week.

"Paige!" A familiar voice yelled happily behind Paige. Paige turned around on the top step and realized the voice belonged to Hazel. Hazel walked over to Paige with a huge smile. Paige returned a grin of her own.

"Hey Haze! What you been up too?" Paige asked, letting her blue Hollywood sunglasses drop on her nose.

"Nothing much! Paige how was the meeting?" Hazel asked, concerned as always about her best friend. The meeting was Hazel's idea. 

"It was great, I guess." Paige admitted flatly with a sigh. "I did meet a lot of great people. I kind of felt weird around them too." Paige looked down to the ground.

Hazel put her arm around her friend as they walked through the corridor of Degrassi. "Why?" Hazel asked confused. Hazel had the feeling that Paige might come back as a whole different person. But technically, one whole meeting could change a person. Even though the rape did.

"I felt weird around them because they had it worse then I did." Paige explained, with a sigh. Looking toward her friend in the eyes then continued on. "Some were raped, till there bodies ached with bruises and cuts. Some were raped by just walking down the street. I saw some there who was or is pregnant. Some there were sexually abused by their mothers and fathers, and a few were molested by their next door neighbors, while I'm there, because I was raped by a man I knew and I lead on." Paige sobbed a little. 

Hazel shook her head in disbelief. "Paige, just because they supposedly "had it worse then you" doesn't mean that you shouldn't have been there. Paige, what Dean did was wrong, you didn't do anything wrong." Hazel explained once more, Paige understood, nodded. Then they returned to last years homeroom.

There in Mr. Simpson's homeroom, Mr. Simpson handed out locker locks. Took attendance and told each student where their new homerooms are, and in that class they'll get tenth grade schedules.

Later that day during Lunch, Ashley walked over to Paige's table with her lunch tray in hand. There she saw that Paige and Hazel were sitting alone. Ashley was surprised; Paige was always sitting with crowds of people.

"Hey, Paige." Ashley said with a smile. 

Usually, Paige would shoo Ashley to go away, but Paige didn't have the heart to do that anymore. After all, Ashley did a lot for Paige when she didn't even ask for it. 

Paige smiled. "Hey Ash. Where's Ellie?"

Ashley replied. "Ellie's still in the lunch line," Ashley looked toward the lunch line, and signaled her head instead of pointing. 

Paige nodded. "Well, would you guys like to sit with us? I'm sure Hazel wouldn't mind. Right, Haze?" Paige offered, then asking for Hazel's approval. Hazel nodded, with a smile. 

Ashley nodded, "We would like that." 

After a few minutes, of Ashley glancing over toward Paige, she was happy that Paige, in a way lost her stuck-up attitude, and let her talk to Paige without being snapped at. But Ashley looked past their new differences, and thought that maybe she can be what she wants to be, and still have her new and her old friends back. 

Ellie then walked over from getting her lunch, with a puzzled look her face. Paige flashed a smiley, as if offering to sit down. Ellie forced a weak smile, since she was so confused. She flatly said, "Hi..." as she glanced toward Ashley.

Ashley smiled. "Elle, do you mind if we sit with Paige and Hazel today?" Ashley asked, clearly hoping for a yes.

Ellie nodded, biting her lip. "Sure, why not?" She sat down. Praying that Paige doesn't shoot a comment about her clothing, or her lifestyle in general as she usually would, or that this "Let's have lunch thing" wasn't some prank for a devilish laugh.

For the next second, the girls ate in an awkward silence. Hazel then broke it; "Hey did you guys see the new ninth grader this morning?" 

Everyone nodded no, Hazel then went on. "I saw him walking into M.I. after homeroom. Never thought a Grade nine could look so hot!" Hazel exclaimed with a giggle. Everyone giggled with her, _Even _Ellie. "Ohmigod! There he is!" Hazel laughed, and looked toward a boy walking into the cafe. 

Paige chuckled. "Wow, he's actually kind of hot." Paige stated "actually" as if she thought Hazel was lying before.

The boy walked over to the girl's table. His short red spiky hair tipped with blonde highlights, made him look like a god. Paige stood in awe, from knowing J.T. she thought all grade nine were short-- what a lie! This kid was like a tree compared to little J.T.!

Paige panicked, as the anonymous god was almost to their table, and would be gone in a second. Paige put her arm on the table against the back of her purse and pushed it off the table and onto the floor. She let out a flirtatious, "Oops...my bad." and fluttered her eyelashes.

The grade niner picked it up for her. And put it back onto the table for her, with a wink. He knew the purse flying off the table was an act of flirting. 

"Thanks." Paige whispered, licking her top lip. The boy smirked. "Anytime." And walked away.

The girls began to laugh, "You should have asked for his name!" Ashley mentioned.

Paige popped a piece of gum in her mouth. She pointed toward Ashley, "You know- you're totally right!" Paige smirked, and got up from her chair. And walked over to the boy sitting in a table two tables away from hers. At the other end of that table was Emma and Manny.

"Hey," Paige said, slowly motioning over to the top of the table and then sitting half way on the surface. "I didn't get your name." She blew a bubble and let it pop. He smirked.

"Chris Sharpe." He replied to Paige's question. "And you are?"

Paige offered her hand. "Paige Michalchuck." Chris shook her hand. Paige then blanked out.

_-_

_"I just wanted to stay hi. Paige Michalchuck." _

_"Let me guess. Cheerleader?"   
  
_

_"Head cheerleader. But we call it 'Spirit Squad'."  
  
_

_"Hey Spirit, I'm Dean."_

_-_

Paige then came back to reality by the snap of the fingers. Paige's cheeks went pink, as Chris set there looking into her eyes. She heard Manny and Emma laughing, she heard everyone laughing at her, when really it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She turned around, and stormed out of the cafe, as fast as she could.

-- 

The whole Chris Sharpe thing was just to make the story make some sense. Chris Sharpe isn't exactly a "Mary-sue" either. From reading a post at the Degrassi.tv in one of the clubs, Exec Producer states, "_Daniel Morrison joins the cast as Chris Sharpe, a new Grade 9 student and budding hip hop DJ"_ I was inspired and I added him into this story to give it more sponk or something. And I depicted my own version of Mr. Chris Sharpe in my own way, since I don't know what he looks like and my own way to fit him into the show. LOL of course. Anyway, chapter two soon!


	2. Chapter Two

          Chapter Two

Paige hid in the bathroom for the rest of the lunch period, with her arms set between the sink and she examined her face structures in the large mirror over the sink. 

_Come on Paige! Pull yourself together! _Paige scolded herself; _forget about Dean, he's nothing now. I'm better now._ Paige then reminded herself. But Paige knew she wasn't better. She was so confused. A tear caressed Paige's pink cheeks. 

"Paige?" A voice asked through the door after a knock. "Are you in there?" 

Paige quickly wiped her tears away, and answered. "What do you want, Ashley?"

Ashley then appeared through the door. She walked over to Paige, and put her arm around her to console her friend. "Paige, I saw what happened. I just don't understand why." Ashley said in whisper.

Paige pulled her friends arm away, and looked away. "I blanked out." Paige tried to explain. Ashley was still puzzled by the vagueness of Paige's explanation. Another tear streamed down, Paige used her sleeve to brush it away. "The touch of his hand, took me back…"

"Back when?" Ashley asked, intrigued with Paige's answer. 

"Back when I first met Dean!" Paige screamed her answered as loud as she could. The answer echoed through the whole bathroom. Paige slowly slid down to the ground and cried. 

"Paige, don't cry." Paige's face turned bright red, "Don't cry? Don't cry? Don't tell me not to cry!" Paige snapped, and stormed out of the bathroom. 

_I need to get out of here as fast I can. I can't take it anymore! _Paige thought.

Paige's mind was pounding like two bricks being clapped together. Paige felt like the world was spinning and her body wasn't functioning correctly with it. She ran back into the bathroom. And spent the rest of school, sick in the stalls.

--

When school was finally done for the rest of the day, Paige walked home alone in peace. She thought about everything, except what was haunting her. She thought about school, she thought about how funny and cute she thought of J.T.'s begging, even though she acts like she hates it. She thought about how hyped she was for her new CDs coming out. She smiled to herself; _I guess you can be happy if you put aside what's bothering you. And think about the good things._

"Hi Paige." A familiar voice said belonging to a person tapping on her shoulder. She knew who it was: "Hey, Spinner." 

Spinner walked beside her, "So, Paige. I haven't seen you all day." Spinner went on. "And I wanted to ask you something, during lunch…but I couldn't find you."

Paige stopped dead in her tracks, and looked Spinner in the eyes. She began to poke him in the chest. "What's your point?"

Spinner became confused. "There is no point." His eyebrow rose. "Is there something you're keeping from me?" 

Paige sighed. She hated keeping secrets; she sometimes wanted to scream out the answer as loud as she possibly can until her lungs bursts. But some secrets she had to keep hidden. Paige wanted so much to tell Spinner what had happened during lunch. But she would have to tell every detail, even the part about her flirting with Chris. But she couldn't. Spinner and Paige had been going out all summer, but after a really stupid argument they decided to see other people for a while, but they were still girlfriend/boyfriend. Even though they decided to see other people, Spinner had been hoping that Paige didn't take it for real. He knew if Paige started to date another guy, he would be extremely jealous and heartbroken. 

"No." She lied, feeling guilty. "Nothing."

Spinner smiled. "I was wondering."

Paige then began to walk again. "Yeah, and what were you wondering?"

Spinner began to hum a song. Paige sighed. "Okay, tell me instead of humming _Lifestyles_ from Good Charlotte."

Spinner began to jump up and down like a maniac. Paige laughed. "That's not lifestyles, Paige! That's the Anthem!" 

Paige chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, sorry."

"Paige, how would you feel about me and you getting back together for a concert?" Spinner suggested.

"Oh my God! You got tickets to the Civic tour?!" Paige began to get hyped. Even though she's not into the Rock Genre but loves going to concerts. But knowing Paige: She was also in it for the guy scoping. 

Spinner put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out two tickets. And waved him in Paige's face. "I got them two days ago, from my dad. He said I could take one of my friends, but I rather take my girlfriend." He smirked. "The concerts tonight. He got them last minute from a friends whose kids had to bail out as some harsh punishment." Spinner explained. "So are you in?"

"Totally!"  Paige's eyes twinkled with excitement. "What kind of seats are they?"

Spinner snickered. "Paige, they ain't no seats. We're down in the pit! It's going to be awesome, there's gonna be moshing, maybe some crowd surfing. Paige, if you feel lost, just gooo with the crowd." He laughed. 

Paige just nodded, "Okay." 

Paige and Spinner went their separate ways, but Spinner said he would come to Paige's door around seven, concert started around eight so they had an hour to get there and do their thing. Paige agreed, and walked through her front door, plopped on the couch and watched TRL and daydreamt about her future night with Spinner. She forgot about Dean, she forgot about Chris, Ashley, she forgot about everything that bothered her before. Now she felt free from pain, and eased with passion. For once, Paige felt like she was back to her normal self. 

**_* For those anti-punk band ppls, I'm only using the civic tour simply because I was listening to GC at that time. _**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Later that night, Paige returned home from the concert exhausted. She walked through the front door with a sleepy smile, and walked her way upstairs to her bedroom, with one foot after another. She collapsed on her bed, shoes on and all and fell straight too sleep. She dreamt about seeing Spinner laugh, jumping up and down with his hands in the air, jamming to _New Found Glory_ and _Good Charlotte_. But Paige became fascinated with their lifestyle. Usually, Paige would bash the punk and rock style, simply because they were different then herself. But tonight at the concert, she encountered people wearing really interesting clothing. 

Paige thought, _wearing the clothes I wear got me in this mess_; _maybe if I wear the complete opposite would never happen to me again._ Paige became intrigued. 

When Paige finally woke up, it was already past eleven o'clock. Paige began to panic, "Oh crap! I'm late for school!" Paige got straight out of bed, and ran to get dressed. "Now I know why most parents don't let their kids go places late on school nights! Crap, Crap, Crap!"

Paige ran into the bathroom, Paige lost all care for her outfits if they match or not, and through on dark blue hip-huggers and the Degrassi "Spirit Squad" Jersey, and just put her hair up in a tight ponytail and left. She lost all interest in her glamour and glitz. 

School was already in fourth period: Ms. Kwan. Paige let out a sigh, and walked over to the office. "Mrs. Smith?" Paige said, in an almost whisper. Mrs. Smith looked up from her computer. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Smith, I'm Paige Michalchuck, I need a late slip." She forced a smile.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Smith, took a square paper from the desk, and handed it to Paige.

There Paige, wrote her name, date, period which arrived, and why late. Paige wrote everything down. "Thank you." and walked out of the office, and occasionally would run. She finally made it.

"Paige. So glad you can join us." Ms. Kwan said, almost angrily, after looking up from her chalkboard.

"Sorry Ms. Kwan." Paige said in a low tone. Paige handed Ms. Kwan her late slip and sat down in her seat.  

Paige sank low in her seat, and opened up her binder and began to take notes. "_I am the Cheese?' _What a joke." Paige thought out loud, not realizing it. _"I am the Cheese" _was the name of the book they were going to start grade ten with. 

"Paige?" Ms. Kwan looked over to Paige, with a scolding look. Paige froze. "You have something with the book we're about to read?"

Paige didn't answer. "That's what I thought." Ms. Kwan paused. "Oh and by the way, the joke is on me. You're have a detention with me. Friday."

"What?!" Paige shouted not controlling herself out of anger. She stood from her seat. Everyone stared. "I get a detention for stating my opinion? I mean, who would name their book 'I am the cheese' anyway!" The class laughed. Paige was being serious.

Ms. Kwan walked to her door and opened it. "Paige, I hate to do this, but get out of my class. And don't come back till you learn to control yourself."

"Fine by me." Paige picked up her things, and left. The class applauded. 

Paige sat around in the bathroom waiting for the fifth-period bell to ring. Which would be the beginning of lunch. "Ms. Kwan's the cow, Raditch is the farmer, and I'm the cheese that comes from the cow." Paige laughs. "Nah." She said not satisfied with her joke. The bell finally rang. 

Paige ran to the cafeteria.  "Hey Sheila!" Paige said happily grabbing a tray. "What's on the menu today?"

Sheila laughed. "Degrassi Special." 

"Too vague. What is it?" Paige asked, wanting to know. She didn't care that she was having a conversation with the lunch lady.

"Pizza." Sheila shot a smile. "This year it's going to be all _real_ and _normal_ kid foods. Pizza, French Fries, hotdogs, so on. I bet those protestors should be happy." She chuckled. "Plain, Vegetarian, or pepperoni?"

"Plain, please." Paige said with a smile. Sheila put Paige's slice on her tray, and Paige got her water bottle and paid. She sat at the same table as she did yesterday.

A few minutes later Hazel, Ashley, and Ellie came running toward Paige. "Oh My God Paige! I can't believe you did what you did!" Hazel shouted boisterously. Hazel took her seat right next to Paige. Ellie sat across from her and next to Ashley, "I know, even I was impressed!" Ellie admitted.

Ashley had too comment on Paige's ten minutes of fame, "Everyone was saying how independent you're coming to be." She paused. "I'm happy for you."

Paige nodded, not knowing what to say. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Suddenly Hazel, Ashley, and Ellie began to grin, and their eyes gazing up. Paige became confused. "What are you three looking at?" 

"Hey Paige."

_I know who it is._

"Chris?" Paige said without looking toward him.

"Yeah."

_What do you want?_

"Can we talk?"

I'm scared of you. 

"No," Paige answered coldly.

_No, No, No, No. _

"Please?"

_You know Dean, don't you?_


	4. Chapter Four

            Chapter Four 

"Paige, I know. I know everything, let me explain." Chris said in an almost whisper and in a plead. The girls became confused with the question on their minds: _What is he talking about?_

Paige finally gave in. She got up from her seat and pushed it in with great force, and walked away, Chris followed behind her. Paige led him into a corridor between the cafeteria entrance and the stairwell to upstairs. She leaned her shoulder against the wall, and looked toward Chris who was pale and white. He looked just as scared as Paige.

"I went to Bardel before I came here." Chris said simply in a whisper. Paige started to feel tears form behind her eyes: _I knew it. Something inside of me was telling it to me, I knew it all along._ She thought. Chris continued. "I-I was at the party, I heard Dean talking to a bunch of other guys before you came with your friend. He was talking about this really desperate teeny-bop cheerleader from Degrassi; he said that you looked easy, and that you would fall for anything. Simply because you were crazy for him."

Paige didn't know what too say. She wanted to run and cry, and scream, and break a few things. She scolded herself for making him think that she was easy and that she was some teeny-bop cheerleader. _I'm a person too_. She thought with an aching pain in her left and right temples. Her lips began to tremble as she held back her tears. She wanted to hear more.

"Then why didn't you warn me?" Paige asked, in a low almost whisper tone. Chris knew that she holding back her tears. 

"I would have, but I didn't know who he was talking about. And if I were to say anything, Dean would have easily beaten me up. He has before." Chris said, looking down at the ground, beginning to feel guilty. "Then I saw you taking him upstairs, and I knew. I was going to say something, but I didn't know what to do. I was scared." Chris admitted. "I'm sorry." 

Paige couldn't hold her tears anymore, the first one streamed down, and then they all embraced her red cheeks. She cried hard, sobbing hard. She didn't care anymore that Chris knew her secret before she even knew. She cried into Chris' shirt and he had his arm and patting her back, trying to console her as much as he could. And occasionally, he would slip the words "I'm sorry." 

--

Later that day, after school, Paige was still poignant and heart-broken on what she learned what was eating her heart out along. She decided to go one place where her sadness can be relieved: The Mall. 

When Paige stepped into the busy shopping mall, Paige was less then happy. The feeling didn't make her feel relieved from stress. It had no feeling at all. But she was determined to get the misery away. She went into one of her favorite stores, _Charlotte Russe_. Paige browsed in the many racks of the trendy and hip clothes, she saw some outfits that were interesting, but it was as exciting as it was for Paige before. Paige felt a different person; she wasn't a diva like she once was. She felt like a nobody. Paige walked out of the store.

Though Paige had left the store, she still remained in the mall. She walked by every store; she did a lot of window browsing. But as she walked past every store gazing through all the windows, she stopped and walked backwards slowly as she went back to a store that she had just passed. 

"Wow," Paige mouthed, looking up at the name of the store in a spiky red font,_ "Hot Topic"_ was the name of the store. It was the answer to her calling; it was time for a change. 


	5. Chapter Five

****

****

**Chapter Five**

Paige walked out of the store with two large bags filled with clothes, jewelry, funny looking knick-knacks etc. She felt kind of guilty buying it, but she for once felt good about herself. 

She walked out of the store with a smile on her face, "I guess, buying all this, wasn't all that a bad idea." Paige said to herself. She walked down toward the other end of the mall, where the cafeteria was located. She could really use a drink right about now.

When Paige made it to the food court she decided to get a soda and some French fries, she ordered what she wanted, and then she sat down at a table. She ate in silence, till a warm hand covered her eyes. The person laughed. "Guess who?"

Paige playfully hesitated for a while. "Hmmm, I don't know…Spinner!" She laughed. The person laughed and sat down in the seat across from her and stole a French fry. It was Spinner. "Hey Paige."

"Hey Spin," Paige said with a smile, she was happy to see Spinner.

Spinner looked at the two black bags sitting in the free chair next to him. He furrowed his brow, confused. "What's this?" He asked, pointing to the bags. "You shop at _Hot Topic_ now?"

"I don't know," Paige answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I was walking past there a little while ago, and the clothes looked really interesting…so I bought a few things. Is there a problem?"

Spinner shook his head, "There's nothing wrong with it, it's just I'm use to you wearing girly-girl stuff." He said, "girly girl" as if he didn't know how to phrase it. 

Paige looked down at the table and mumbled, "Teeny-bopper stuff, right? Slutty clothes? Extraordinaire at being a totally skank?" Paige said, feeling sick all over again.

"That's not what I meant." Spinner said, trying to correct himself. Another fresh set of tears streamed down her cheeks. She ran away from Spinner after grabbing her stuff. Spinner watched her run, feeling guilty. As people glared at him evilly, telling him he should be ashamed because he made a young girl cry.

--

When Paige came home, she dropped her bags at the door and ran upstairs to her room. She slammed opened the room, with hard tears rushing down her cheeks, and opened her closet. She stared evilly at her clothing, "I hate everything you've done to me." She yelled, shaking her head.  Screaming at her closet wasn't enough. She pulled all the hangers off the rack and threw the clothes onto the floor. 

She went into the kitchen and took the whole package of trash bags and ran upstairs and threw all of her clothes into the bag. Then she looked at each one of her shoes, and threw away every single pair of shoes, that weren't black. When she was finished, she took all of her filled trash bags and locked them down in the basement, in a closet, where know one will find them. "I never want to see this again." She promised herself, before throwing the bags in there. She ran it her room, after picking up her two _Hot Topic_ bags, and locked her door.

She poured the dark clothing onto her bed, and picked up an outfit she had bought, and ran into the bathroom. She tried them on, "fits perfect."

She looked in the mirror. Paige was fully dressed in Punk/Goth clothing. There in her reflection, she saw herself, wearing a plaid skirt, with hot pink, maroon purple, red, black and sliver stripes through it. She had a black-sleeved shirt that had laced sleeves. She wore striped black and hot pink socks up to her knees, and then she went into her room again, and opened a shoebox. Inside the box, Paige had bought black ankle boots, with a round buckle on the side. She smirked, and put them on. She began to walk around the room. She was satisfied with herself. Paige looked once more in her bag, and pulled out a spray can bottle. Paige stared at it, "For the Finishing touches."

Paige walked back into the bathroom, and pulled out hair stylers, she crimped a few sections of her hair; she curled a few sections of her hair, and just went wild making her hair looked crazy but cool. She then separated her hair into three sections into a ponytail, one of the left and right, and one on the nap of her neck. She took the bottle and sprayed black into her hair, and then sprayed another bottle, which was maroon. She went all out, she found herself experimenting for hours. "I truly found myself." Paige said to herself, when she was putting in a pair of earrings into her ear hole. "It's weird."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

The Next day, Paige woke up with a smile upon her face. She sat at the edge of her bed, made a big yawned and stretched a bit. When she was finished, she got up from her bed, and hopped into the shower, to see if she can wash out more of the colored spray out of her hair. Yesterday, she was just experimenting with the hairstyle. She wasn't ready to actually go to school like that. 

When Paige was done in the shower, she blew dried her hair, brushed it and let it loose. Then she went back into her room to get changed. She wore what she had tried on yesterday. She was excited, for once she was happy. She felt like a new person, she didn't care what people thought about her anymore.

Paige burst through the Degrassi Entrance door to beat the rain, The first thing she saw when she got into the huge main area of the school, was other students, staring at her. She just stared back, a grin forming upon her face; just too show that their stares didn't bother her. She began to head for her locker.

As soon as Paige made it to her locker, Hazel was already there. Waiting for Paige, too explain her appearance. She had already heard about it and was furious. Hazel usually supported Paige through everything. Hazel didn't support this, though.

Hazel formed a smirk on her face, but it was disappointing. Paige stopped for a second, and sighed as Hazel tapped her foot, impatiently. Paige sucked in her gut and walked toward Hazel.

"Paige," Hazel greeted, without any enthusiasm whatsoever. 

"Hazel." Paige looked down at the ground at her feet then looked back up. "Why you so mad for?"

"Mad? Paige why would I be mad?" Hazel asked, she was clearly angry. Paige nodded, as if she was saying, "yes you are."

Hazel continued on, "Why are you trashing your good name for this stuff?" Hazel asked, tugging on the shoulder of Paige's shirt. Paige slapped her hand away.

"My good name? My reputation was nothing, but a bitchy Diva. I don't want that anymore!" Paige argued back.

"Paige, you have it good. You're captain of the spirit squad. You have tons of really great friends; you want to throw that all away? I'm disappointed."

"Really great friends? Great friends would support their friend's choices through anything. Clearly, you aren't supporting me right now, right?" Paige snapped back. 

"Paige, I would support you in anything. But this outfit you're wearing is outrageous." 

"I don't care." Paige replied, simply. She turned her glance.

The two girls stood in silence for a while, until it was interrupted by the sound of the bell. "Well, I have to get to class." Hazel said, walking away. Paige nodded, getting her stuff out of her locker. 

As Hazel was walking to homeroom, Paige shouted. "By the way! I'm quitting the Spirit Squad!"

Hazel turned toward Paige and shrugged, then began to walk again. That was it. Paige's old reputation as Degrassi Diva was no more. And the new independent Paige was just starting.

**Author's Note: Sorry this Chapter was so short. But I didn't know anyway to continue this chapter.**

**Also: I'm trying to have at least one new chapter posted everyday too this story. So check everyday, when you can!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

_I hate Hazel_. Paige screamed, emotionally in her mind. As she lay down on her bed, trying to fall sleep. Her head was pounding from stress and felt like a balloon was floating in her head and was ready to burst with a huge pop. Paige has an ice pack to cool it down.

_She calls herself, "My best friend" if she was my best friend wouldn't she support my choices, and not make fun of me. It's like backstabbing only to my face. _Paige thought. She began thinking about what happened during lunch early before.

***"Paige is being a totally poser!" Hazel whispered to Terri and a former Cheerleader partner, Jenna. "You can't go from Prep to Goth in one day! She's being a total Ashley!" Hazel snorted a laugh.**

**I listened from my table behind them. They knew I was listening. **

**I'm not a poser. A poser is someone intentionally being something they're just not without thinking twice and aren't comfortable with it. They're doing it to impress someone.**

**My change is an example of self-discovery. My popularity was nothing but a phase and an act of me jumping the mini-van of wannabes wanting to be "miss. Thang" **

**And for the Ashley thing? Even though it only concerns Ashley and Myself, anyone out there would take that offensively. A lot people today, go through many changes in life. You're not going to be one person all your life, right? Right. **

**I'm not a punk, goth, or prep, or diva. I'm me. This is who I am. Deal with it**.*

As Paige thought about her feelings about the conversation she heard at lunch with Hazel and Terri. Paige fell asleep, but shortly after was awaken with the sound of the telephone, ringing.

Paige answered, with a sleepy tone. "Hello?"

"IS PAIGE—THERE? --- HELLO?" A loud voice answered, nervously.

"Speaking. who is this?" Paige answered, after dropping the phone from the startle of the loud voice on the other end. 

"OH—HI—PAIGE! IT'S KATIE CASSIDY!" 

Katie Cassidy was a girl Paige befriended during the Sexual Abuse In General meeting outside Toronto. Katie's mother was always at work just about twenty-four hours a day trying to support their large family of eight; she would leave Katie home alone with her father and her siblings. Her father was an alcoholic and a heroin addict for quite a few years and was always too lazy to do nothing, except call his friends over. And sadly, making Paige cry the first time she heard this, would allow his friends to beat and sexually abuse his children. Katie's mother never heard about this, simply because the children were scared, until one day she came home early and heard screams and cries from the down the basement. 

During the time of the meeting, the family was six months into the trial, for charging the seven friends and the father himself, for sexual abuse for six minors. Paige made Katie promise to call her when the trial was over.

"Hey Katie." Paige forced a smile, she was happy to hear from her friend. "How are you?"

Katie's high-pitch voice lowered down to normal. Katie had told Paige at the meeting that her range of volume to her voice raises when she's upset or nervous. "Hey Paige! I've missed you lots!" Katie laughed. "I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you that we won the case…" her voice began to drift off. 

"If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have too." Paige told her friend, in a way of consoling her traumatized friend. Katie was one of the reasons why Paige felt that her rape wasn't important. But Paige came to realize, every hurting is important. No one deserves it. Period. 

Katie changed the topic, "Paige, I really do miss you. I don't have many friends at home that understand what I went through. You did, I love you for that." 

Paige's heart melted; that was the sweetest thing she heard for a while now. 

Spite what Katie went through, Katie was still a very sweet and kind person.

Paige was a very stubborn and a bitchy person, like she always was. 

She wants to change her ways, and be more pleasant to be around. But that's one thing, she cannot fix.

"Katie, my parents aren't going to be home all week, because my father has important business to do in Vancouver. I'll ask if you can stay over for awhile."

"Paige, I would love too- but what about school? I'm going back soon."

"I thought you said you go to Toronto Public?" Paige asked, confused. "That's not to far away from Degrassi, right?"

"Yeah, it's not too far, I guess I can take the bus there. But still, I don't know." Katie was always known to be unsure of things. A person to always think twice, she was never a daredevil.

"Please Kate!" Paige pleaded. "I really need a friend to hang out with! I went through a lot of changes the passed few weeks and my so-called friends don't support me, so I dumped them. It's confusing, but I really want to see you."

"Fine," Katie finally gave in. Her voice sounded to Paige as if she was smiling. "I would love too! Just wait—Let me ask my mom!" Paige heard the phone being put down on the table and a door opening and a person running through it. 

Then a few minutes later, "Paige…" a voice sounding depressed.

"She said no?" Paige answered, disappointed.

"NO!" Katie laughed, "She said yes! Oh My Gosh, Paige! She said yes! I'll be coming on the five o'clock bus and it's stopping at the Toronto Community Mall, meet me there." Katie said, with a fuzzy laugh after her cheer. "Bye!" Katie hung up and started packing.

The phone still clinging to Paige's ear, Paige smiled. "Yes!" She yelled, and ran to tell her mother. And thankfully, Her mother approved saying she'll feel a lot better she someone was there with her.

It was a party for two, Paige felt happy for once. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: The Book

"PAIGE!" Katie yelled, cheerfully, jumping up and down as she clapped her hands. A gigantic smile appeared across her face. 

Paige's mother drove up against the curb, as they neared the bus stop sign at Toronto Community Mall. Katie continued laughing in excitement. Paige smiled, with happiness also. Then Paige noticed a worn out brown school bag sagging on the bench behind Katie. It looked like it had nothing init. Next to the bag, was a large photo album. She began to wonder what was it in. 

"Katie! The anticipating moments as come!" Paige laughed, getting out of the car and opening the door for her friend toward the back. Katie entered, her plain chestnut hair hanging over her shoulder. 

When Katie sat down on the window side of the car, Paige sat with her to make her feel more comfortable. Paige never realized how pale and thin Katie was. Katie was just as tall as Paige was, maybe more so, but she looked as if she weighed ninety pounds tops. But her marble green eyes shimmered in the pink orange sun; Katie smiled.

"Wow, Paige." Katie said, amazed. "You're right about the huge change!" She giggled; tugging on the same shoulder Hazel had tugged early. Only Katie did it impressively. "The shirt is really cool."  

"Thanks," Paige said, back. First complimented she received since her change.

When the girls returned to Paige's house; Paige immediately pulled Katie out of the car and took her for the tour of the house. The girls laughed, as Paige pretended to be on _MTV's Cribs_.

Paige opened the polish wood doors to the living room, "This is the grand room, over here, and me and the stars would sit here on this very couch, and drink brandy and eat caviar, every Friday night." Paige laughed and plopped on a flower antique style couch, and pretended to be one of those fancy stars from the 1950's maybe earlier.

Katie laughed, and looked around the well-furnished house. She never had seen anything so beautiful. "Paige, your house is beautiful!"

Paige shrugged and got up from the couch, as if her house was no big deal. "It's nothing really great. Just an ordinary house, I guess."

Katie turned to Paige, a smile attached to her face. "Paige, my house is a two floor twin house with three broken windows and a water stained ceiling. This is a really big thing." Katie admitted, shaking her head.

Paige walked over and opened the door. "I guess, let's go up to my room."

The two girls ran up to Paige's room. Paige burst through the door and belly-flopped on her purple canopy bed. She laughed. "That was fun!" Paige said, turning her head toward Katie who was in awe with Paige's room as well as the rest of the home." Paige, you're house is so beautiful, it must be fabulous to have so much money!"

At first, Paige didn't mind Katie's comments about her house and her living, but she kept saying it over and over again, and Paige began to feel very uncomfortable. 

Paige turned her body around, so that she would lie on her bed on her back, she propped her elbows on her bed, to hold her body up. "Enough about the house," Paige ordered, but with a laugh to hide the anger in her tone.

Katie shrugged, sliding the empty-looking school bag off her back and onto a chair, and putting the album on an end table next to the chair. Paige furrowed her brow of curiosity. "Hey Katie, what do you have in the photo album?" Paige asked, pouting her lips.

Katie forced a smile tracing the stickers on the front cover of the album. "Just stuff I have as a Pride and Confidence Booster." 

Paige became puzzled, "Huh?"

Katie picked the book off the table and brought it over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and set the album on her lap. Paige looked at the cover. "So what's in it?" Katie took a deep breath and opened to the first page. 

Paige took a sigh, as her eyes wandered across the page. She saw pictures of little bodies with scratches and bruises. She wanted too look away but instead she asked, "Why do you have these?"

 "My brothers and Sisters and I went through pain and hurting for two years, these pictures were taken about eight months ago when my mother finally learned the truth, and we were sent to the hospital for an examination. The nurses took these as evidence that we were beaten to the police and for the court of law."

"Okay, so why do you keep them? I mean, if I were you, I would want the memory erased out of my mind forever."

Katie took a deep breath then exhaled heavily. "I keep them as a boost of courage and pride. When I feel like there is no more in life I can do. I look at the book and it shows me," Katie paused, as she tried holding her tears. "It shows me- that it took a lot of confidence and courage to go through what me and my siblings. Going to court for six months…without breaking down and resume to suicide. I remember when my younger sister, Hailey, attempted cutting. I showed her the book, and it helped a lot."

Paige didn't know what to say. Katie continued, "Not everyone goes through what we went through and makes it completely through, Paige." Katie paused and forced a smile. "You don't deserve to live with your hurting either. Your friends, Paige, is your pride and Confidence booster." Paige smiled, _"You're absolutely right, Katie. Absolutely." _


	9. Chapter Nine: Sad Excuse for a Comeback

****

I am BAACCKK! I am sorry for the long wait- I was suffering writer's block, and then when I recovered from it was so many weeks later. Someone asked about, 'Before it Ends' I was thinking about continuing it. In addition, I decided I WOULD continue, "Before It Ends" I just want to finish this first. I will get back to you when ever that is. LOL. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

__

"Get away from me! Stop right there!" I screamed, on the top of my lungs. Dean was approaching me with an evil smirk on his face. I looked down to my shoes; I was in my old wardrobe. I looked up again, there was three more men; all from Bardell's soccer team.

"What do you want, Dean?" I asked, with a trembling lip. The sound of his name made me sick to my stomach. 

"I want you, Spirit." His voice echoed, violently. I then realized, I'm not over it.

---

Paige woke up, her lip trembling with fear. She put her shaking hand and brushed her blonde locks out of her head. She felt sweat flowing out of her pores, her head pounded like a hammer hammering on brick walls. She got out from under her covers, and sat at the end of her bed. She looked down at her oddly shaped clock and realized it was a quarter to four. "The suns coming up soon." She whispered looking out the window, watching the pink bluish Canadian sky pour through the shades of her window. She looked over on the other side of the room, and saw Katie sound asleep on a blow-up cot. Paige was so fascinated with her; like how she went through life-changing events also, and can still sleep at night. Katie looked so content, so comfortable, so innocent. Paige felt like the innocents she had disappeared and the inner devil had taken place. A long time ago.

__

Maybe I can just forget about it. Maybe it is just one of those deja vu nightmares. 

However, Maybe, I am just a little out of place. I need to forget about it. He is gone; he's nothing. I am Paige Micalchuck. A fear-less Micalchuck. I am so wrong. I'm a nobody. I'm soulless. I'm emotionally dead; dreading happiness. Always depressed. I'm nothing; I'm an object used for pity. Don't pity for me; Pray for me. He's nothing, he's gone. I'm so wrong. I'm soulless.

---

"I don't get it," Paige was telling Katie after school. Katie wasn't starting school for another couple of days. Her mother took her out in the end of her school year last year since they were entering court sessions. Her mother was planning to switch schools for her children. A possible Degrassi. 

Katie and Paige were sitting on a lunch picnic table watching a bunch of Degrassi boys playing basketball. Katie met up with Paige there, when she knew Paige was finished school. "Don't get what?" Katie asked, putting her chestnut brown hair behind her ears.

"It's been a year and half since it's happened. Why is still coming back?" Paige asked. Turning her view over to Katie.

"Paige, you'll be fine. It was a dream, it or him won't come back."

Paige nodded, wanting to believe her. But couldn't. However, nodded anyway, wanting to drop the conversation. "Not to get back to my giddy old self. But I- I have to ask..."

"What?" Katie asked. "What do you think about Degrassi boys? Better then Reading Cape High?" She chuckled.

"I kinda think the one with blonde hair is kind of hot looking..." She blushed. "Do you know him?"

Paige smiled, looking over at the boy she was referring to, "Yeah," She gave a small laugh under her breath. "I know him. He's Spinner, I uh, was in this relationship, where we were on and off. I'm not so sure anymore."

Katie gasped lightly. "I see." She paused, a grin forming on her face. "How about you find out? He's coming over to us!" Katie smiled. Paige looked up from the ground and spotted Spinner shirtless in sweat with a basketball held to his side. Chris was following behind him with Jimmy and Sean. 

"Hi Spin," Paige smiled. 

"Paige, hi, I was looking for you during lunch today..."

"Uh, right. I cut during lunch, but then came back right after. I didn't want Katie to be at my house to long..." She laughed. Spinner turned his head over to Katie, who had moved her sitting space behind Paige on top of the table. She blushed and slightly said hi waving her hand. Spinner nodded with a smile. "Hey Katie."

Katie grinned, and poked Paige in the back. Paige turned around mouthing "what?" and realized 

She wasn't introducing her friends to Katie.

"Oh right, Katie this is Jimmy, Sean, and Chris. Guys this is Katie. A friend from..."

The guys cut her off with a smile, "Hey Katie." they said all together. Katie blushed even more. With a grin. 

Spinner looked over at Paige again. "Paige, I'm really sorry about what I said at the mall. No hard feelings?"

Paige nodded, "No hard feelings, Uh hey, how about you guys come over to my house, tonight? I don't think my parents would mind if I invite a small portion of friends over. No huge bash." Paige suggested. Looking over at Katie. "I think it might be fun. Plus, that way Katie can be more acquainted with Degrassi. She might be transferring here soon."

"Alright cool, see ya' Paige." Spinner turned around and started walking to the basketball court again. Paige smiled every time, Spinner would turn his head toward her. 

"So, it's a party?" A different voice appeared behind Paige and Katie. They girls turned around, it was J.T., in his mascot uniform. Paige was surprised about the fact that J.T. still got himself back on Mascot Duty after last year's incident. 

Paige smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's a party. Do you expect to be invited?" She asked, in a bitchy tone making her sound like she was really saying, "Go away."

J.T. smiled. "Yeah,"

She smiled wider. "Great. J.T., I am inviting you. For once, I wouldn't mind your presence." Paige walked and Katie walked away. Katie shot a glance at J.T. with a smile.

Katie then said, "God, I have a dilemma!"

Paige chuckled. "And that dilemma would be?" She asked still walking.

Katie blushed. Paige realized that Katie's cheeks always turned pink. She was not sure if it was embarrassment or just natural Katie. "I can't chose between Chris and J.T., they are both so cute!" Katie giggled. Paige stopped walking, and tugged on Katie's arm. , Causing her to stop.

"Wait- you like Chris, and J.T.?"

Katie shrugged. "I didn't say I liked them. I said I thought they were cute."

"Well, maybe you should back off!" Paige burst out, and started to walk away from Katie. 

Katie called after her. "PAIGE! I don't understand, what do you mean back off?" She asked, catching up to her.

"It's nothing. Really. I think I was just hung up with the whole Spinner thing being on and off. Maybe- I don't know. Forget it."

"Okay," Katie said, she then jumped up and down with a giggle. "We got a party to plan!"


End file.
